mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/NvC: It's Been a While!
How is everyone? It's been a long time since I said anything about NvC, and I'd have to agree, so I'll announce a few things. Ok, the game is plained to release in a month! Amazing, huh? Well, first off, I must say it's a blast working on NvC, and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do, and while it is a bit of a composition, it's the best one around if I do say so myself! (You may not agree, so, I'm ok with that, so don't hurt me please...) Anyways, I'm here to announce some cool stuff, of course, we ARE a near month away! MvC Gameplay coming! That's right folks, the goal is so that you (the player) can play two characters at once! All thanks to Dark's amazing coding for a MvC2 like game style! Speaking of MvC gamestyle, you'll see a lot of MvC2 nostalgia! Including stages! Boss Characters There will be certain biggys you'll be seeing throughout gameplay at random, and here they are! 'Abyss' Ever played MvC2? If not, please check it out! This was the final boss in MvC2, and he's making a comeback! Beware of his power, because if you lack, he will strike, and fast! So please don't hesitate to strike! The goal of taking down this boss is taking advantage of timing and ideal strategy! Take care and be careful! 'Rayquaza' Hailing from Generation 3 of Pokemon, Rayquaza escapes the skys looking for a fight! And your it's target! Rayquaza is smart, and will attack at unexpected moments, and also, beware of attacks such as twisters, beams of explosive energy, and even Outrage!! Ouch! The main idea is to outsmart Rayquaza, so do just that to ensure your victory against this green dragon! 'Yellow Devil' Oh no! Here comes the Yellow Devil! Not only is Dr. Wily at it again, but I believe he stepped up his game for once! The Yellow Devil comes at you with an invincible body and powerful blows! So how do you beat such a monster? Just ask Mega Man, all you need to do is attack the eye! But of course, Mega Man also says this is a tough job, so be on your guard at all times! 'Master Hand' That evil laugh *shrugs* and on Final Destination, no items, make sure you've got Fox on your team! Cause things are gonna get bumpy! Anyways, he functions just as he would in a Smash Bros. game, and you have to strike him as much as you can, but beware, he can do the same right back at 'chya! (see what I did there? "clobber them Kirby" eh, eh? Oh nevermind...rough crowd...) 'Pyron' ' '''Pyron, the evil that strikes Darkstalkers, and also the final boss in certain games, but that's not the matter, the matter is that he's in NvC, and he's after you! The goal is to beat 'em up and win! Don't let his powerful strikes and illusions frighten you, because you can win! (I'm sure! ...I hope...) 'Giga Bowser' The evil that strikes you in Melee is back for another round, and he's still as powerful as ever! Beware, because he will do whatever neccesary to beat you and finnish you as soon as he can, despite how slow he is... Anyways, strike him as much as you can, and I'm sure you'll be fine! Prehaps... Final Boss Oh snap! It's pure evil itself! Not only that, but also your final challenge! But just beating him won't help, you'll have to duck and pray for your life! ...What? You expected me to tell you how to beat him? But...I just did! ...It's hard to explain huh? I'll go into details later, but for now, prepare for ultimate evil!! Training in Arcade?? But How?! 'BREAK THE TARGETS!! Pretty self explainatory... '''SMASH THE CAR!! ' ' That's not the exact car, but you'll see! Amiibos for NvC!! ...Kind of... Remember the trading cards? Well guess what? They will be coming! As soon as I get them done! And they are kinda like Amiibos, except they are free and not rip offs on EBay! Horray!! (Ok, let me explain) There will be a wave of cards containing 16 fighters coming out as soon as the game comes out, these 16 are: #Mario #Link #Kirby #Red and Pikachu #Ness #Lyn #Captain Falcon #Ryu #Mega Man #Morrigan #Viewtiful Joe #Captain Commando #Strider #Ruby Heart #Sonic #Son Goku Hope you look forward to these! Time for a special announcement!! Certain characters will not be avalable for the game as soon as it's done, but here's a taste of who you'll see!! Category:Blog posts